


Walking through our twisted wonderland

by jiimiin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adding characters as I go, Alice!Saihara, Car Accidents, Caterpillar!Gonta, Cheshire!Ouma, Dark Humor, Dormmouse!Kiibo, I can't find a role for everyone else, King of Hearts!Kaito, Mad Hatter!Amami, March Hare!Angie, Multi, Queen of Hearts!Maki, Should've worked on other fics instead of this, Temporary Character Death, This fic was made/inspired by, Tweedle Dee!Shirogane, Tweedle Dum!Miu, Was based off another fic, White Rabbit!Kaede, a friend and other author, adding more roles as i go, but tbh they're all dead, dark shit happens, feel better soon sai, idk if anyone else had this idea, mentioned sickness in later chapters, this fic doesn't follow the alice in wonderland story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: He rolled onto his side, watching with heavy eyes as a rich, deep red liquid pass through his field of vision. He attempted to chuckle, which quickly turned into quiet sobs. Black spots began to appear everywhere in his surroundings. Shuichi, unfortunately, knew what his fate was leading him, given the current circumstances.“Am I really going to die like this?”was the last thing he thought of before succumbing to the growing darkness around him.previous named 'Going Down!'Contains a little, but Major spoilers about NDRV3





	Walking through our twisted wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this fic- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8645696/17/Down-the-Rabbit-Trail
> 
>  
> 
> **7/8/18 update: ew, slightly stupider me makes me cringe really badly. Hopefully these chapter re-writes are enough to atone for my past shitty writing. Also, thank you to Sai, my editor and Beta reader, for having to put up with my old shit.**

As he made his way up a small grass hill, his grip on the boquet of baby pink mangolias and camellias as well as on the picnic basket began to tighten. In his other hand was a wooden pail and ladle, full of water. Soon enough, he was at the top, where a lone grave stone sat on top. Shuichi smiled thinly, sadly staring at the stone slab, reading over the Kanji etched onto it like he had always done before while visiting.

‘Here lies Akamatsu Kaede. Loving daughter, Loving friend. was loved by all. xxx-xxx’

The ravenette knelt down and set the things he brought with him aside, removing the now old and dead flowers from the two vases that stood parallel to each other before dumping out the old water. He took out the ladle from the bucket and poured the water over the grave, scrubbing off whatever stain or dirt there was. After he was finished with his first task, he took out a towel from the picnic basket he brought, cleaning the vases off before refilling them with water, setting them down in the same spots they were found in.

 

Shuichi carefully unarranged the bouquet, placing the new flowers in them, making sure that they looked as symmetrical as possible. He opened the picnic basket again, pulling out the incense sticks, a lighter, and milk candy. He placed the candy down first, making sure that they were far from where he wanted to place the incense sticks. The young adult lit the sticks, watching as smoke began to form. He took the ladle once more, scooping up what was left of the water. He poured it over the grave again before placing all the trash away. Shuichi placed his hands together in a prayer, watching with teary eyes as the water trickled down the stone.

 

“H-hey Akamatsu-san”, He murmurs, nearly choking over his words, “Sorry I haven’t visited in awhile. I was supposed to visit you a lot sooner, but my plane back ride back got delayed so I had to stay in Kyoto a little longer. At least I-I got to take care of Kaito a little longer, ri-right? I held that off for s-so long.” The ravenette dragged out a long sigh, feeling tears begin to roll down his cheeks. “...Pochi really misses you. He’s always waiting by the door. He doesn’t know yet. Uncle really misses you too..” 

 

He began to sob uncontrollably, using his hands to hide his red and snot covered face. Shuichi wailed out as he cried harder, the heavy feeling in his chest grew even heavier with every second that passed. 

“I-I’m sorry…”

 

**A year earlier**

_“Hey Shuichi-kun.”_

_The teen blinked, staring at his cousin quizzically. Why did she stop them? They both agreed that they should hurry home before it got even hotter. The weather was already uncomfortably warm as it is, Shuichi’s school uniform made the warmth even more uncomfortable by the second.  
“Yes, Kaede-san?”_

_The blonde grinned, pulling him across the intersection, right where the convenience store was. She dragged him inside the building, the cold air from the AC immediately cooling their warm skin, causing the two cousins both sighed in relief._

_The cashier, who kept her eyes on them ever since they stepped in, giggled in amusement, which gained their attention._

_“Is it really that hot out there?” She asked, her tone teasing._

_Kaede smiled in response and Shuichi sheepishly nodded. The pianist dragged her cousin around once more, looking for a certain box full of frozen goods. Shuichi, being observant as ever, was the first to spot their ‘target’._

_“I found it”, He said, which was enough to stop the female in her tracks, “I’ll go get some for us while you pick out the other things you’d like. Just tell me what flavor you want.” She nodded, requesting that she’d have strawberry before walking off, disappearing into the aisle full of chips._

_Shuichi walked over to the corner of the store, picking out what his cousin wanted first before choosing what he preferred out of the colorful assortment, which was a blue, cream-flavored popsicle. When he was finished, he walked over to the check out, setting the items down while he waited for Kaede. It didn’t take long for her to reappear, her arms holding up a few chip bags and a couple of soda bottles. She stood beside him, setting down the items she had selected as well._

_As the cashier scanned the goods, The ravenette was about to take out his wallet to pay the listed price. However, Kaede stopped him, showing him that she already took out her own money. The cashier stored the items away in a plastic bag, handing them over to Shuichi as she held her other hand out. “That will be 1641.68 yen please.”_

_After paying for the food and drinks, they left the building, both eating their frozen snack of choice. Shuichi, who wasn’t paying attention to the road, began to cross it, much to Kaede’s horror when she sees a big truck hurtling towards her cousin, who was cruelly oblivious to the fact that he might die if nothing happened. With the speed that the truck was going at, it’d be impossible for the driver to stop in time. Instead of thinking things through, Kaede acted on impulse and jumped onto the street._

_As he watched his cousin jump, everything around him went in slow motion as she was slowly coming down from being in midair. He whipped his head to the side, his eyes widening as he saw the headlights of a truck only a few feet away from him. The ravenette clamped his eyes shut, accepting fate, waiting for the pain to finally-_

_Instead of feeling a body of metal ramming his poor body down, he felt a hand shove him away, causing him to land on the safety of the other side of the street. His eyes snap open and for a moment, he locked eyes with his cousin. He saw it, the absolute terror in her eyes. She smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes._

__

**“KAEDE!”**

_He screamed and reached out as he witnessed his cousin and only best friend get rammed into, her blood flew everywhere. The ravenette gagged, the metallic scent of blood and tires invaded his nose, but without hesitation, he ran over to her body and hugged it close, more of her blood began to soak her clothes as he cried. ___

____

 

Shuichi snapped out of his memories, wiping the snot and tears off his face when he hears someone walk up to him from behind. He turned around, his puffy, post-cry eyes widened as he stared at the newcomer with complete shock.

 

“K-Kaede?” He sputtered in disbelief, continuing to stare at his supposedly deceased-now alive cousin. She looked the same, of course, but instead she wore a red blazer with black lapels and heart-shaped gold buttons. Underneath that was a white dress shirt and bow tie accompanied by a solid black skirt. To top off the surrealness of the situation were the bunny ears that were perched on top of her head.

 

“Hello, Shuichi-kun”

 

She looked at him with a warm smile before ruffling his hair. He leaned into her touch, causing Kaede to giggle softly. The blonde turned her head back as if she heard something before looking back at Shuichi. Hesitantly, she stopped messing with her cousin’s hair. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

 

With that said, she ran off to the woods by the cemetery, causing Shuichi to watch her in confusion.

“W-Wait!” He nearly fell over while trying to get up, but he caught himself in time and ran in Kaede’s direction before she could disappear from his sight. 

 

While chasing down his cousin, he nearly tripped or stumbled over every tree root there was, giving the fleeing girl enough time to reach her destination. With a quick look around, she got down and hastily worked on moving the weed and leaves around the base of a tree, revealing a huge hole in the ground. She jumped down, not noticing Shuichi getting there on time to see her get away.

 

Cautiously, he walked toward the gaping hole, making sure he was a good foot away. If he wasn’t careful, The ravenette would most likely slip and crack his head at the bottom. Unconsciously, he leaned forward, his curiosity of this mysterious hole grew larger. “H-Hello?” He could hear his voice echo back to him “K-Kaede?” 

 

Shuichi shook his head, thinking that his grief has gotten to him and that this was all a hallucination. Just as he turned around to leave, three pairs of gloved hands grabbed his legs and harshly tugged on them, causing him to lose his balance and fall inside the hole.

 

The ravenette tumbled down a dirt slope, his limbs occasionally got caught on vines and weeds, causing them to bend in awkward yet painful positions before he heard a crack, quickly realizing he had landed head-first onto a rock as the pain spread through his head like a wildfire. Shuichi choked back a scream that was clawing up his throat, knowing it be useless to call for help since no one was around to see him run off. 

 

He rolled onto his side, watching with heavy eyes as a rich, deep red liquid pass through his field of vision. He attempted to chuckle, which quickly turned into quiet sobs. Black spots began to appear everywhere in his surroundings. Shuichi, unfortunately, knew what his fate was leading him, given the current circumstances.

 

“Am I really going to die like this?” was the last thing he thought of before succumbing to the growing darkness around him.


End file.
